A Secret Romance Out in the Open
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Rukia is in a secret relationship with Captain Unohana. But they don't have a simple closed relationship. Their type of love is more...extreme... RukiaxUnohana! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Exhibitionism! **

_A Secret Romance Out in the Open_

_**Rukia's Room  
11:55 PM**_

Rukia's heart was pounding.

The loud ticking of the clock on the wall was matched by her thumping heart. It rang in her ears with every beat, making her wonder why the rest of her squad wasn't breaking down her door and demanding what was making such an awful racket.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked over at the note next to her. It'd been delivered by Hanataro this afternoon. The medic had not read the note. And even if he did he'd have no idea of the context behind the message.

"_Midnight. Run, my Cute Bunny." _

As the clock inched closer and closer to midnight, Rukia's stomach started to twist and gnaw at her as her anxiety started to build. It was like this every time. No matter how much she tried to push down her fears, every time she received the message she was beset with fear. What if she was discovered? What if her friend, Renji, or her brother were to come across her in the most vulnerable of ways. If Byakuya did not cast her out, she'd die of shame nonetheless.

The hour hand on the clock struck twelve. Off in the distance, a solitary guardsman rang a bell, signifying that one day had ended while another was beginning. And yet, it was a soothing sound. As if the soundwave was meant to purge her fears, Rukia felt relaxed as she stood up off the bed. A happy smile on her face, she prepared to leave. Reaching for her _Obi, _she pulled it away and let it slip out of her hand. She cooed as her top slid off her shoulders, her soft skin shimmering in the light of the full moon. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled down her pants, stepping out of her _Hakama_ as it pooled at her ankles, showing off her long, slender legs to the shadows of her room. Taking a deep breath, Rukia took the final plunge.

Slowly, almost seductively, she pulled down her panties.

Rukia stood in the middle of her room, naked as the day she was born. Her heart kept pounding away in her chest. She walked over to the window and opened it up. Despite the cold chill of the crisp night air Rukia couldn't help but smile. What she was about to do was wrong. It was naughty. It was shameful. It was embarrassing.

But she wouldn't be alone…

Climbing out the window, the naked Rukia slipped away from her squad's barracks. Her destination: Squad Four. Where she was waiting…

_**A short while later…  
**_**Squad Four Medical Center**

Rukia did her best to keep quiet, shivering as she made her way down the dark hallway. She kept her senses sharp as she walked down the wooden corridor. She couldn't help but shake as she took each step slowly. There was nothing in the corridor to shield her from view. If someone stepped out of one of the rooms or turned the corridor, there was no way Rukia could hide her nudity. She could be exposed at a moment's notice.

And yet, the girl had never felt such excitement.

She continued slowly walking down the hallway, keeping her footsteps light. She made sure to be careful to step lightly on the wooden floor, not wanting to get a splinter in her foot. She would have worn socks but that would be cheating. When she did this, prancing around the Seireitei in the nude, it wasn't the same if she wore socks.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Rukia poked her head around the corner and waited, looking around to see signs of anyone. But there was nothing. No patients being taken to an operating room or nurses doing the nightly rounds. She waited for a moment before crept forward, curtains in front of windows billowing in the wind. She was hallway down the hall when she heard something.

Something behind her.

Rukia whirled around but saw nothing. She didn't panic though. She knew what this was. This was how it always started with her. Their little game of cat and mouse. Yet, as the naked Rukia tiptoed down the hallway, she would wonder like she had previously during these nights: who was the cat and who was the mouse?

Though Rukia's senses were sharpened, she felt no presences nearby. The patients that lay in each of the rooms were all asleep and most of Squad Four's members had gone to bed.

But then, _she _wouldn't leave a trace.

No sooner did Rukia think that, a voice, soft and smooth whispered into her ear. "Found you, my little bunny."

Her face lighting up with joy, Rukia turned around. Blood began to rush to her head as her lover, Retsu Unohana, stood before her, showing the girl her body in all its glory. Wrapping her arms around Unohana's neck, the petite lieutenant pushed Unohana against the wall. Unohana smiled tenderly at the naked girl, wrapping her arms around her. Their breasts pushed against the other, Rukia's petite tits almost overpowered by Retsu's glorious melons. The woman's long braid tickled her stomach as the two embraced. "You kept me waiting," Unohana said in a low voice.

"Had to take a detour. We changed our guard duty schedules," Rukia explained, leaning forward.

"I see. Tell me…" Unohana leaned forward, her lips grazing hers. "Are you scared?"

"Not anymore…"

In the middle of the dark hallway, the two naked women kissed, enjoying another night of raunchy fun together. Due to their height difference Rukia had to stand on her tip-toes but didn't mind. As they kissed, Rukia couldn't believe how she'd gotten roped into something this dangerous and yet so hot.

It'd all started several months ago when Rukia, wanting to strengthen her skills, asked Isane if she could help hone her Kaido spells. Isane, however, was too busy to help her. To her surprise Captain Unohana was more than willing to teach Rukia some advanced techniques. As she spent more time with the captain, Rukia found herself admiring Unohana. To Rukia, Unohana was the woman she'd always wanted to be. Strong, yet kind. Powerful, yet wise.

Shortly after Rukia started training with Unohana, her feelings towards the woman soon became less than professional. Night after night, she would dream about Unohana, her fantasies ending with them together in the middle of coitus. At first Rukia was ashamed to have such feelings for her superior, even fearful of what her brother might think. Summoning up her courage, she went to Unohana to tell her about her feelings and say that she wouldn't be coming by for lessons, hoping that the woman would understand why Rukia wasn't seeing her anymore.

However, Unohana didn't turn away her feelings. Instead, she pulled Rukia into her warm embrace and kissed her, telling her that she felt the same way. She told Rukia to meet her on the rooftop of the squad barracks that night. When she did, Unohana arrived stark naked, revealing herself to be a lewd exhibitionist who got off on the thrill of parading around at night in the nude.

And she pulled Rukia into her lewd world as well, inviting her night after night to join her in her trysts.

Back in the present, Rukia let her lover's warmth shield her from the night cold. Her mind threatened to turn to mush as Unohana deepened the kiss, dipping her tongue into the girl's mouth. Because Unohana was taller than Rukia she had to stand up on tiptoes. Electricity sparked between them as their breasts touched each other. Their sensitive nipples, hardened by the evening chill, rubbed together, making their bodies heat up with delight.

Rukia was in love with every facet of Unohana. She cherished every second of this. It was a privilege to see a side of Unohana that nobody would ever be allowed to see. Slowly, her hand reached for her lover. "Mmmh…" she moaned into Unohana's lips. Her right hand touched the older woman's thigh, the tips of her fingers gliding across her skin. Unohana gently touched her arm, encouraging the girl to continue.

"Retsu…" the girl whispered.

"Rukia…" the woman whispered back.

The nude lovebirds kissed again. Rukia was in heaven as Unohana's hands explored her backside, her fingers tracing the curves in her back before cupping her ass. Pressing herself into Unohana's body, she slid her hand down Unohana's smooth stomach, aiming to touch Unohana's treasured spot.

Then footsteps made themselves known.

The encroaching footsteps made the two women freeze. Rukia's heart started to pound furiously as she quickly broke away from her lover's lips. In a fit of panic she moved to Flashstep away.

"Wait."

Rukia turned to see Unohana's sly smile, the woman not afraid at all as the footsteps came closer, nearing the corner and catching the two in the act. "You know our rule. No Flashstep."

"But-"

The intruding footsteps grew louder and soon two men walked around the corridor and into the hallway that Rukia and Unohana were in. Rukia held her breath as Unohana held her in her arms, the two hiding behind one of the curtains covering the windows. The two judged that it wasn't one person who'd interrupted them, but two.

Voices joined the footsteps, confirming their suspicions. "I couldn't sworn I heard something," said one guard, a thin man with shaggy dark hair.

"It was probably a patient or a night nurse," said his partner, the stoutest of the pair.

Rukia's heart pounded hard in her chest while she and her naked lover hid behind the dark curtain. She looked behind her and saw that the window behind them was open and felt dread wash over her at the thought of the wind blowing their cover. When the men stopped in front of the curtain to talk she felt her heartbeat thump in her ears. It felt so loud she worried it'd threaten to give them away. While she waited for the two men to finally move on with their patrol, warm hands began to caress her…

The lieutenant felt blood return to her face as Unohana started to grope her, taking advantage of the moment. Because her vision was obscured by the dark curtain, her senses felt supercharged, making the simple act of Unohana cupping her breasts feel as if her skin was being shocked. The woman's braid tickled her soft ass while her nipples rubbed into Rukia's back.

"Your nipples are so hard…" Unohana said, her voice a barely audible ghost in Rukia's ear. "Does it excite you? Being in this situation?" she teased, her fingers grasping the girl's small, pink nipples.

Rukia couldn't speak. The men were still talking on the other side of the curtain. She shivered as Unohana continued to touch her. Sweat began to bead down Rukia's back as her lover continued to slide her hands farther down her belly. The soft feel of the curtain brushing against her skin felt like sandpaper to the girl's sensitive body when Unohana reached her cunt. Rukia's breath hitched as her lover's slim fingers brushed against her lips. The woman's touch was subtle, but for the sensitive girl in her arms even a subtle touch was setting fire to her loins. Unohana smiled before nibbling on Rukia's earlobe, enjoying putting Rukia on the spot, so close to being discovered. Every long and slow rub from Unohana's fingers served to make Rukia's pussy wetter until she could feel her juices start to drip down her elegant leg. Rukia could do nothing but reach behind her to cling to her lover, her hands gripping Unohana's thighs.

Then Rukia felt it: a finger.

Unohana's slim digit probed Rukia's folds before gently pushing into her. Tears stung her eyes as she felt her lover explore her pussy. The urge to open her mouth and let out a husky moan was unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the pleasure that she both craved and feared. Her situation only grew more dire when Unohana's free hand snaked behind her. Her eyes opened up at the sensation of Unohana's soft hand touching her rump. Rukia's fingers dug into Unohana's thighs while Retsu admired her plump rump.

"You know…" Unohana's ghostly voice whispered. "I can never get enough of your behind, Rukia…" When the men's voices grew louder, the men arguing over something trivial, Unohana squeezed Rukia's ass, her fingers dangerously close to the danger zone.

When she felt Unohana's hard nipples rub into her back, Rukia knew that Unohana was getting off on the situation. She'd forgotten that Unohana adored her ass. Whereas Unohana was the more stacked of the two, what Rukia more than made up for her lack of breasts was her plump, peachy ass. As Unohana told her the first night they'd explored lewd debauchery together, "What you lack in booby, you make up for in booty."

Rukia rolled her head back when Unohana's finger went deeper. She could feel it. The hot, searing rush burning through her veins. Her body tensed as pleasure jolted through her with each tiny swipe of Unohana's thumb against her hardened clit. She opened her mouth but all she could let out was quiet, haggard pants. '_This is bad…' _she thought when a new finger entered the fray, digits now scissoring inside her. '_She knows me too well. She knows all my weak spots!' _Unohana buried her face in Rukia's dark hair, enjoying the closeness of her despite the situation.

The fingers scissored faster and the thumb rubbed harder. Tears were beginning to fall down Rukia's face as she tried to keep her voice at bay. She couldn't hear the men anymore, nor her lover behind her. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart and the ringing in her ears as hot blood rushed to her face. '_I can't…I…Retsu! I'm…' _Her nails dug into Retsu's thighs to leave marks.

Then she felt Retsu complete her with her coup de grace. Her fingers reaching deep inside Rukia's honeypot, Retsu found Rukia's G-spot and pressed her fingers against it.

A sharp adrenaline rush surged through Rukia's body and went straight into her brain. The strain to keep herself from screaming in primal ecstasy made tears begin to fall down her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head tilted back. '_It's here! It's cumming! It's…IT'S…' _

"Ah…" she quietly gasped before the energy inside her exploded like a volcano.

A pulsing electricity coursed through Rukia's veins. Retsu buried her face in Rukia's beautiful hair and smiled as a warm wetness soaked her hand. With glazed eyes and a pounding ringing in her ears, Rukia experienced what felt like the hardest orgasm of her life. Her legs spread wide as she came around Retsu's fingers. She stuck her tongue out and panted for breath while her pussy squirted slivery juices onto the floor. Retsu held her tightly as she trembled, her small body shaking like a tree branch in a windstorm.

Turning Rukia's head, the naked Retsu gave her lover a deep kiss. Rukia shuddered as the captain's fingers left her snatch, her quivering pussy just aching for more of Retsu's tender love. Sweat dripped down the side of her body while she snuggled into the embrace of her lover, taking refuge in her soft, tender warmth. Pulling away from Rukia's panting lips, Retsu reached for the curtain and pulled it to the side. Rukia's eyes widened in horror as she was exposed to…nothing.

Looking around she saw the hallway was devoid of life besides the two of them. The patrol had already moved on. She turned her smiling lover and pouted. "You set that up, didn't you?"

"I may have told my men to patrol this particular route," Retsu coyly told her. "It was so cute to see you so panicked and flustered."

"We could have gotten caught!" Rukia hissed quietly, rubbing her arms to give her warmth. Now that her climax had ended and she was no longer up against Retsu's naked body the coldness of the barracks had returned.

A wink from the nude woman was all it took to put out the angry fire in Rukia. "It was a lot more fun, wasn't it?" She walked over to the window and turned back to her lover. "The thrill of being caught always makes it so much more exhilarating. Don't you agree?"

A smile stretched across Rukia's lips. She couldn't deny how good it felt, to be on the verge of being discovered while on the precipice of pleasure. "Yeah."

Sitting on the edge of the windowsill, Retsu's naked body shimmered in the moonlight, her hair billowing in the midnight wind. "The night's still young, my love," she said sweetly. "Now chase me, my white rabbit." With a burst of Flashstep she was gone.

Rukia would have bristled at her lover breaking the "No Flashstep" rule but could only smile in anticipation. '_She must be feeling really adventurous today. I can't wait to find her.'_ She could already imagine what she'd do to Retsu once she got her hands on that luscious, tantalizing body of hers.

Climbing out of the window, the naked lieutenant started her search for Retsu Unohana. Her body's sensitivity was heightened thanks to her near-perilous orgasm. She hid in the shadows of the streets of the Seireitei, narrowly dodging passing patrols. Rounding a corner and pressing her body against the hard stone wall behind her, Rukia closed her eyes and concentrated, stretching out her senses to find Retsu.

But she didn't need to search for her spiritually. She heard a noise close by and knew that she found her lover. Creeping along the wall, Rukia peeked around the corner to see where Retsu was. When she found her, Rukia was both aroused and in awe at how bold her lover was.

Lying in the middle of the empty street, Retsu Unohana lay on her back. Her legs were spread wide while she played with herself. "Ohhh…" she softly moaned, one hand groping her breast. Slowly she slid three fingers into her cunt, her thumb circling her clit.

Staring at the amazing sight, the naked Rukia was in utter shock at such boldness. Retsu had done some very kinky activities with Rukia but laying in the middle of the street, naked as the day she was born, while playing with herself with the threat of discovery at its highest was the craziest thing she'd ever seen.

Rukia wanted to join her so bad.

Crouching down onto her hands and knees, Rukia started to slowly crawl out of the shadows and into the moonlight towards her lover. Retsu was too busy playing with herself to notice the girl stalking towards her, the sound of her fingers plunging into her pussy filling her ears. Her head was tilted back and her eyes closed, the thrill of her exhibitionism too good to care about the consequences of getting caught. When hands suddenly grasped her wide thighs she gasped and looked down, only to smile seductively when she saw that it was Rukia between her legs. "Looks like you found me."

"You weren't that hard to find." Rukia looked around for any eavesdroppers. Even though the area around them was empty, she was still on edge. "This is a little risky, even for you."

"After I made you take such a huge risk earlier, I thought it would only be fair that I put myself in the same situation," the older woman explained.

Rukia nodded. Turning her attention back to Retsu's dripping pussy, she grabbed Retsu's hand and pulled her fingers out of her snatch. "In that case," she lowered her head until her lips were just inches from Retsu's fountain. "It's payback time."

A sharp gasp pierced the night when Rukia's lips touched her lover's snatch. As Rukia started to eat her out in the middle of the street, Retsu threw her head back and let out a soft moan. "Ohhh…" Her hands wet to Rukia's head, pushing her harder against her pussy. The soft feel of Rukia's tongue licking her folds was exquisite and the hot breath touching her clit made Retsu arch her back. "Rukia…"

"Mmmmh!" Rukia kept licking Retsu's honeypot, her hot tongue licking every inch of her pink, wet folds. Her hands crawled up Retsu's front until they reached her breasts, cupping them with her small hands. Retsu's hands joined hers in fondling the woman's breasts, squeezing her melons softly.

'_This is so wrong…' _Rukia thought to herself as her tongue pierced Retsu's folds and entered her snatch. '_Anyone can see us. We could be overheard. And yet…and yet…' _Something inside Rukia's mind flipped and she felt the most erotic thrill overtake her. '_Oh god! I love this!'_

Unohana could sense Rukia's change as her lover ate her out with increased vigor. Arching her back, the nude woman rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She'd tempted Rukia by having her join her in her exhibitionist activities. But now, out in the open with the looming threat of exposure for all the world to see, helped Rukia blossom into a true pervert, just like her. Unohana had never been more in love than she was right now.

"Yes…yes…" Unohana moaned. The pleasure inside her was at its breaking point and she was about to burst. "Rukia! Don't stop! Eat that pussy!" she panted. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Rukia's slender finger prod her asshole. Her smile widening to its limit, Unohana let go of her body's restraint. "Ah! Ahhh!"

Rukia watched in amazement as Retsu gushed, taking her tongue away to watch her lover's pussy squirt, pulling her finger out of her asshole. Retsu writhed on the concrete tiles, panting with ecstasy. Crawling back on top of her, Rukia silenced her moaning lover with a deep kiss.

"Mmmmh!" the two moaned.

As they panted for breath, both women looked around to see if there any signs of nearby activity. Yet as the seconds ticked by, only silence answered their vigilance. "I can't believe nobody heard us," Rukia noted. "You were really loud."

"And yet, our secret is still safe." The two women sat up and resumed making out in the middle of the street. Rukia pulled away from Retsu's lips, licking them to savor the taste that lingered. Retsu cupped Rukia's face and smiled seductively. "I love you."

"I love you too, Retsu."

As much as she wanted to continue their midnight fun, Retsu reluctantly pulled away from Rukia's arms. "It's getting late. We should head back to our barracks. Both of us are in need of a shower."

Standing up, Rukia wiped the dirt off her legs and nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Retsu."

The captain leaned in for one more kiss, planting it softly on Rukia's pink lips. "Goodnight, my little rabbit." Turning around, Retsu walked away, swaying her hips to show Rukia her fine ass for a few seconds before disappearing with a burst of Flashstep. Rukia watched her go before disappearing into the night too, using the Flashstep to make sure she wasn't spotted.

Tired and dirty, the lieutenant slipped into her bedroom. After a quick shower to wash off the dirt and grime from her body she slipped into bed. Before she slipped off into dreamland she noticed another note on her bedside. Grabbing it, she smiled when she read the message.

"_Tomorrow night, my Cute Bunny…"_

_The End_


End file.
